Welcome, My Son (AoKise version)
by HikariKagecchi
Summary: "Nee, Daikicchi?"/ "tak ada gunanya kau membohongiku, Ryouta. Aku tau yang kau rasakan." / "Daikicchi.. S-sakit".. Request by uchiharyuko! Welcome, My son Aokise Version ssu! Contain: Mpreg! (RnR please )


Yosh, hari ini saya membawakan fic AoKise Mpreg! /sorak/. sebenarnya ini Request dari** uchiharyuko-san****. **Semoga anda suka dengan Fic saya, nee. Silahkan membaca~

•

•

•

**K****uroko no ****B****asket©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: T**

**Pairing: AoKise**

**Genre: Family, Romance (sedikit)**

**Warning! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje,**** OC,**** Mpreg****!**

**Selamat membaca**

•

•

•

Sore hari, waktu di mana seluruh anggota keluarga yang bekerja untuk kembali ke rumah. Salah satunya adalah pria berkulit Tan ini. Berjalan menuju rumah, dengan seragam kepolisian yang terlihat kusut, surai _D__ark __B__lue_nya yang sedikit berantakan, dan muka yang nampak kelelahan. Dibukanya pintu rumah miliknya sambil berkata, "Tadaim—"

"—DAIKICCHI!" Kata-katanya terputus saat mendengar teriakan nyaring dari dalam rumah. Kalian tau siapa itu? Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Kise' Ryouta. Ah, mungkin Marga Kise sudah tak berlaku di namanya lagi. Sebab, pernikahannya dengan Aomine Daiki harus menghapus nama depannya dan diganti dengan Aomine, Aomine Ryouta.

Mendengar suara sang suami tercinta, Ryouta dengan kilat berlari dan memeluk sosok yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu. "Daikicchi, ayo kita pergi ssu!" ajaknya riang, tanpa melihat penampilan masam di depannya.

"Naa Ryouta, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu. Lagipula, aku baru saja pulang. aku mau mandi. Jadi, kita pergi besok saja, ya?" Ucap Aomine malas.

"Ayolah, Daikicchi~ ya?" kali ini, Ryouta melontarkan jurus puppy eyesnya pada sang suami. Namun sayang, kali ini usahanya tak berhasil. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

•

Suasana benar-benar hening, sampai Ryouta ambil bicara, "Nee, Daikicchi?" panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

Ryouta berpikir sejenak, "Aku... Ingin makan ice cream ssu" ucapnya sambil merangkul tangan lengan Aomine.

"Tch. Ambil saja sendiri" sahut Aomine malas.

"Ayolah Daikicchi. Jangan kau buat anakmu ini sedih ssu." Ucap Ryouta sembari mengusap perutnya yang nampak membesar—walau belum terlalu mencolok.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Setelah ini, berhentilah makan ice cream"

"Un!" Ryouta mengangguk mantap.

Aomine memang suami dan calon ayah yang baik. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas, dan mengambil satu cup ice cream dari sana. Diberikannya cup ice cream tersebut kepada Ryouta sembari mendudukkan diri ke tempat semula.

Ryouta nampak senang, "Arigatou, Daikicchi~" ucapnya diiringi kecupan singkat di pipi Aomine.

Wajah Aomine nampak merona di balik kulit tannya yang eksotis, "Hmm.." Sahutnya berdehem. Ia malu bertatapan dengan Ryouta.

"Yosh, Ittadakimasu!" Ryouta mengambi l sesendok ice cream dan mulai melahapnya satu-persatu sampai habis. Ia sadar, sejak kehamilannya memasuki usia tiga bulan, napsu makannya mulai bertambah demikian pula berat badannya. Jika dihitung, sudah sebulan lamanya ia seperti itu. Yah, mungkin Ryouta tak mempedulikan hal ini.

"Hmm~ Gochisousamadeshita~" Ryouta mengusap perutnya senang. Terpenuhi sudah ngidamnya hari ini. Diliriknya wajah tampan sang suami, ia tertidur. Ryouta tersenyum dan beranjak untuk mengambilkan selimut yang akan digunakannya untuk menutupi Tubuh besar suaminya. Setelah mengambilkan seimut, ia menutupi padan besar Aomine dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mendogak dan menatap wajah kelelahan sang suami.

"Pasti kau kelelahan sepulang kerja." Diusapnya lembut surai Navy Blue Aomine sembari tersenyum. Akhirnya Ryouta pun ikut tertidur dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine.

**5 months later**

Aomine yang tengah terduduk di ranjang, menatap sosok pirang yang dicintainya itu dengan lembut. Diusapnya sayang surai kuning tersebut sambil sesekali meneguk kopi yang ia taruh di meja dekat ranjang. Sungguh, momen seperti inilah yang ia suka.

Merasa ada yang mengusap kepalnya, Ryouta membuka matanya—terbangun. "Daikicchi?"

Merasa terpanggil, Aomine segera menoleh ke orang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Ada apa, Ryouta?" Tanyanya sembari menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik sang istri ke belakang telinga.

Ryouta memegang tangan besar Aomine yang tengah mengusap pipinya. "Jangan kemana-mana ssu.." Ia sedikit mengembungkan pipinya, membuat orang yang menatapnya gemas.

"Hh.." Aomine menghela nafas, "kenapa kau jadi manja begitu, ha? Baiklah." Direbahkan tubuh besar tersebut sambil menarik Ryouta ke dalam pelukannya, tak lupa memberi jarak pada perut sang istri. Ryouta yang merasa nyaman, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Aomine dan tersenyum.

"nee, Daikicchi~?"

"hmm?"

"aku punya usul untuk nama anak kita ssu!" ujarnya bersemangat. Mendengar ini, Aomine menatapnya antusias. "bagaimana kalau namanya.. Ryouki?" ucapnya seraya melanjutkan.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "pintar juga kau memilih nama." Ia mengacak puncak pirang Ryouta hingga berantakan, sedangkan sang empu hanya menggembungkan pipinya—cemberut.

Aomine menatap perut besar Ryouta sambil mengusapnya lembut. "Ryouta?" Panggilnya. "Bukankah kandunganmu sudah menginjak usia sembilan bulan?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Un. memang kenapa, Daikicchi?" Ryouta balik bertanya.

"Uhm.. Sebentar lagi, kau akan melahirkan, bukan?" Daiki menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Bukankah rasanya sakit?"

Ryouta yang mendengar pertanyaan Aomine hanya tersenyum. "yah, emang rasanya sakit. Toh, mau bagaimana lagi?" balasnya santai. Sejujurnya, Ryouta agak takut untuk melahirkan. Namun, ia selalu menutup perasaan itu di depan Aomine.

"Hah~ sudahlah. Kita tidur saja, Daikicchi" Ryouta semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Aomine, mencoba mengurangi rasa khawatir yang seketika menghampirinya. Ketika ia hendak memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba—

**Dug**

Ryouta memegangi perutnya yang mendadak terasa sakit. Sontak, ia meremat kaos yang dikenakan Aomine dan mengerang pelan. "Argh..."

Sontak, Aomine melirik Ryouta yang berada di dekapannya dengan khawatir. "Ada apa, Ryouta?" Ia mengusap surai si pirang yang enggan menampakkan wajahnya.

Ryouta tak menjawab, membuat Aomine was-was. "Ryouta?! apa yang—"

"Daikicchi.. S-sakit" rintihan pun tak sanggup ia tahan. Ryouta meringis sembari menahan rasa sakit yang muncul dari bagian bawahnya. Melihat ini, Aomine yang sebelumnya tenang berubah menjadi panik.

Tiba-tiba, bau anyir tercium dari arah kasur. Terlihat warna merah yang menghiasi baju beserta sprei putih yang ditindih Ryouta.

Aomine terbelalak. "jangan bilang..." Ucapnya panik. Ia menarik diri dari pelukan dan menelentangkah Ryouta dari posisi sebelumnya. "Tahan sebentar, Ryouta!" Mencoba tenang, Aomine menggendong Ryouta ke dalam mobil dan mengunci seluruh rumah. Setelahnya, ia bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

•

Setibanya mereka di rumah sakit, Ryouta yang kesakitan langsung dibawa ke ruang persalinan dan ditemani oleh Aomine.Ryouta menggenggam erat tangan Aomine sambil menahan sakit yang menjalar di bagian bawahnya. "Daikicchi..*hiks*..sakit" erangnya tertahan.

Aomine mencoba tenang. "Aku tahu, Ryouta." Sahutnya mengerti.

Ryouta melirik suaminya. Raut Kekhawatiran menghiasi wajah suaminya yang umumnya nampak malas. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Aomine. Selembut mungkin, ia mencoba tersenyum. mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"tak ada gunanya kau membohongiku, Ryouta. Aku tau yang kau rasakan." Ucap Aomine serius. Melihat tatapan itu, Ryouta tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia kembali mengerang saat rasa sakit tesebut datang lagi. Ryouta mengerang semakin kencang.

Tak berselang lama, Ryouta sudah siap untuk melahirkan. Dokter dan beberapa perawat berlalu-lalang memasuki ruangan persalinan. Sementara para perawat tengah sibuk menyiapkan alat-alat yang akan dipakai, Ryouta yang mulai ketakutan hanya memandangi suaminya dengan tatapan takut. Aomine tersenyum dipaksakan. "Tak perlu khawatir, sayang." Diusapnya pipi putih Ryouta, mencoba mengurangi rasa khawatir istrinya. "aku akan menemanimu di sini." Ucapnya dan mengecup singkat pipi Ryouta.

"Ryouta-san," panggil salah seorang perawat di sana. "tolong buka kaki anda. Ya, seperti itu. sekarang, anda perlu mendorong kuat-kuat agar bayi yang ada di dalam bisa diahirkan. Memang sakit, namun hanya terasa sebentar. Anda siap?" Ryouta mengangguk mendengar intruksi dari perawat tersebut. Ia mulai mendorong dan meremat tangan Aomine kuat-kuat. "UGH—AAAAH!" kepalanya mendongak, menahan sakit.

Aomine memperhatikan Ryouta lekat-lekat. Sesekali Aomine menyeka keringat yang menetes di wajah Ryouta. diliriknya para para perawat yang membantu proses persalinan istrinya. Ia melihat bercak darah di sarung tangan mereka. "AAKKHH!—" Ryouta kembali mengerang. Aomine merasakan sakit di tangannya. Rupanya Ryouta sedang mencakar tangannya.

Aomine memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang mulai kelelahan. Tenaganya terkuras sudah. "Ryouta—"

Ryouta menggeleng. "tidak.. aku.. hh.. aku capek, Daikicchi.. akh.." ucapnya di sela-sela nafas yang tak beraturan. Aomine menatap istrinya tak percaya.

"Ryouta.. kau harus kuat! Kau hanya perlu mendorong sebentar saja. Setelah itu, sudah. Kau tinggal beristirahat." Aomine mengenggam tangan Ryouta dan menciumnya. sungguh suami yang hebat.

Mendengar perkataan Suainya, Ryouta tersenyum. "hh.. baiklah.. hh.. akan kucoba.."

Ia kembali mendorong dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. "hah... AAKHH.. ITTAI!" Aomine sebenarnya tak tega melhat Ryouta kesayangannya kesakitan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus mendorongnya sampai bayi tersebut lahir.

"AAAHH..AARRGH—"

**OEEEKK!**

Suara tangisan bayi menggema di ruangan persalinan. Di saat itu juga, Ryouta merobohkan tubuhnya yang tak bertenaga ke atas ranjang. Ia bahagia, Usahanya pun tak sia-sia.

"Aomine-san?" Aomine menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dan mendatangi perawat yang tadi memanggilnya. Setelahnya, Aomine datang menghampiri Ryouta terbaring lemah sambil membawa balutan kain di gendongannya. Ryouta menangis bahagia saat Aomine meletakkan anak mereka di atas dadanya.

Bayi tersebut memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan ayahnya—Aomine, Kulit seputih Ryouta, dan iris biru layaknya Aomine. Sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna.

Ryouta mengusap sayang surai sang anak sambil sesekali menyeka air mata yang menetes dari ujung mata lentiknya. Aomine yang tak kalah bahagia, mendekatkan diri dan memeluk istri beserta anak mereka ke dalam dekapannya. Kise pun demikian. "D-Daikicchi.. *hiks* Arigatou.." ucapnya terisak.

Aomine mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan ikut mengusap surai sang anak yang sewarna dengan miliknya. "Ryouta, seperti yang kau mau, bagaimana kalau namanya Aomine Ryouki?" Ryouta tersenyum saat mendengar nama tersebut. Ia pun mengangguk dan kembali menatap anaknya yang kembali tertidur.

'_berjanjilah, bahwa kita akan menjadi orang tua yang baik, dan harus terus bersama apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan sampai maut memisakan kita.'_

**5 months later**

Di suatu malam, Aomine berjalan menuju rumahnya dan membuka pintu berwarna emas tersebut. "tadaima.." ucapnya sambil menutup pintu. Aomine pun berjalan menuju kamar dengan wajah bahagia. setibanya di sana, ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan indah, dimana Ryouta sedang bermain di sebelah anak mereka yang sedang terkekeh. Aomine tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati kedua sosok yang dicintainya tersebut.

Sadar akan kedatangan sang suami, Ryouta menoleh kearahnya. "ah..okaeri ssu, Daikicchi!" ucapnya sembari memberi kecupan singkat di bibir suamiya. Aomine tersenyum. Ia mendekati bayi berusia lima bulan tersebut, dan memberikan usapan lembut pada surai yang sewarna dengannya itu. Melihat ini, pandangan Ryouta kembali tertuju pada sang anak kala ia menaikkan tangannya, mencoba untuk meraih surai biru Aomine yang berada di hadapannya.

"haa~" oceh Ryouki, membuat kedua orang tuanya terkekeh geli.

Gemas dengan tingkah sang anak, Aomine menggendong sosok polos tersebut, dan menaikkannya ke atas. Di atas sana, Ryouki hanya bisa tertawa sambil sesekali menendangkan kakinya di udara. "gyaha~" ocehnya.

Ryouta menatap suami dan anaknya sambil tersenyum. 'aku belum pernah melihat Daikicchi seperti itu. Namun, tidak sejak Ryoukicchi lahir ke dunia ini.' batinnya. Malam itu, mungkin akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan bagi keluarga kecil tersebut.

'_terima kasih karena kau sudah lahir di dunia ini, nak. sungguh, kaulah yang membuat kehidupan keluarga ini menjadi semakin ramai dan penuh dengan kebagahiaan'_

•

•

•

•

/sigh/ akhirnya selesai sudah fic ini. kepada** uchiharyuko-san**, maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Dan kepada para reader(s), saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih, karena sudah berkenan membaca cerita ini sampai selesai /tunduk hormat/. Jika kalian ingin fic ini dilanjutkan, kalian tinggal me-Review di sini. Kalaupun tidak, tak masalah. sebelumnya, RnR please~


End file.
